


Peter Tries On A New Suit

by can_i_have_a_t



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Clothing, Lycra, M/M, Other, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Spandex, Symbiote - Freeform, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_have_a_t/pseuds/can_i_have_a_t
Summary: Peter remembers the mysterious black suit hidden in his closet, and has some fun trying it on.Will mostly be smut, later chapters will go further into the Peter/Venom relationship ;)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	1. Inside the Closet

Peter glistened with sweat as he peeled off his Spidey suit, exhausted from a long day’s work. His muscles ached with every movement he made to pull off the tight spandex, hugging every inch of his muscular, lithe body. Finally, he extracted himself from the suit, completely in the nude, and chucked it aside. Time for a much needed shower. He desperately needed one.

Peter jumped in the shower, and after a quick yelp from the cold shower water, it slowly warmed and Peter felt what could only be described as bliss. The stress built up in his muscles quickly turned to relaxation, and he lathered his body with soap to wash off the grime and sweat from crime-fighting. His mind began to slow, and he started pondering his night, finally free from his duties.

He’d probably get some dinner, he thought. Some kind of noodles or any other load of carbs, he was starving. After that, he’d probably find some way to get off. Peter had an enormous amount of sexual energy that needed to be released soon, especially with the other Avengers wearing such revealing outfits titillating him throughout the day. God, Captain America’s ripped body with his almost ripped-to-shreds outfit, his fighting movements so natural and rehearsed, his muscles working in perfect unison, what an absolute turn on. That was sure to enter the spank bank for at least the next few weeks.

In response to his lusty thoughts, his 7 inch dick sprang up to attention, already nearing full chub. Peter briefly considered jerking off right there and then, but the logical side of him told him to consider other options. He could probably hit up some guy to fuck, but that would require so much effort that Peter could honestly not be bothered. He wanted something sexually explosive, but without strings attached and ruining his relaxed mood.

His thoughts turned to a dark suit sitting at the bottom of a chest in his closet. The thought of it excited and scared him a little, like a new kink being explored. He thought back to the last time he wore it; it made him feel bigger, stronger; every sensation was more intense. Imagine jacking off with that thing! Every little touch would be turned up to an 11, his skin deliciously on fire.

Peter smiled. He now knew how he was gonna spend his night.

He turned off the tap, quickly towelled off and got dressed, and hurried out the door to get some dinner. He couldn’t wait to try out the irresistible black suit.

Peter returned 15 minutes later, Pad Thai in one hand and a fork in the other, relishing in the sudden onslaught of tasty carbs. Not within a few minutes, he had wolfed down the entire meal, eager to start the fun. He threw away the container and undressed fully, revealing his tight pecs and abs strengthened from years of training, as well as his hard, girthy cock. Peter dimmed the lights. He wanted this to be a sensual experience.

He opened the closet and pulled out the dark suit from the very bottom, and laid it out on the bed. Emblazoned on the chest was the familiar white spider insignia, with dark veins running all throughout the suit. It almost seemed too small to accommodate Peter’s muscular frame. He ran his hands through the material, revelling in its smoothness and silkiness, and imagined what it would feel like tightly encompassing his skin. He could feel himself getting aroused already.

With no time to waste, Peter gingerly stepped into the suit, pulling the tar-black spandex around his bulging calf muscles. It felt warm to the skin, hugging every crevice tighter than he’d ever felt. He slowly lifted the luxurious suit around his thick quads, revelling in how it seemed like a second skin. He pulled it over his ass, and felt it immediately conform to his muscular glutes, so close it was right up against his asshole. Peter’s now fully erect penis jutted straight out from his body, and he forced it into the suit. It immediately shifted and molded itself to Peter’s manhood, fitting around his dick like a condom, and Peter gasped from the sensation. It was like a perfectly hot bath around his entire lower body, seeming to find every nook and cranny of his tight muscles. 

This almost orgasmic sensation sent Peter into a lusty hysteria. Like a greedy child, he had to have it all, now. He roughly pulled the black fabric over his bulging six-pack and taut pecs, immediately adhering to his body like a glove. He fed his arms through the sleeves, his massive biceps and triceps feeling an immediate bliss, and pulled the suit right up to the top of his neck. His entire body felt coated in warmth and pure sensation, hyper-sensitive to every touch. 

The mask piece lay on the bed, separate from the rest of the suit. The very sight of it thrilled Peter with a quivering lust, a newfound kink being explored. Before totally succumbing to the suit and putting on the mask, Peter decided he would take this suit for a test drive.

He ran his hands down his torso, his pecs and abs shivering at the touch. His entire body felt on fire, and it didn’t take long for his exploring hands to find his dick, still jutting out impressively from his muscular frame, covered perfectly with a black sheen. The suit hugged every vein on his dick, and Peter could make out every detail of his dick, even his piss-slit had been infiltrated by the suit.

His hands, having found his dick, ran themselves up and down the massive shaft of his suited penis. The sensation was extraordinary, like a fleshlight pulsing itself up and down his dick. His dick seemed even more massive than usual, more and more blood rushing to his dick, expanding to 8.5 inches and still growing! 

Peter was almost overwhelmed with the sensation, but gripped his steel-like shaft even tighter with both hands, the black suit sending his senses into a frenzy. Peter lost all abandon, and pumped his penis as hard as he could, reaching a manic state of intense jerking. Peter could feel his orgasm approaching, a tsunami wave on the horizon. Faster and faster he pumped, every pore of his body lighting up with pure pleasure. Peter was awash with ecstasy, no thoughts in his head other than primal instinct. Peter could only watch as his orgasm crept up on him, feeling as he was edged further and further, reaching new ecstatic highs Peter didn’t think possible. Peter seized and shook with pleasure, unable to control himself, and felt his eyes roll back into his head. His dick was a black hole of pleasure. The tidal wave of ecstasy approached closer and closer and closer until…

Peter gasped in pure clarity as the orgasm hit its peak. Every bulging muscle in his black suited body contracted.

His dick felt like a tap turned on, and cum poured out of his penis in a never-ending stream. River after river of seed flowed out of him. With every massive contraction of his orgasm, his suit seemed to contract with him, squeezing him from every direction. Peter writhed and bucked uncontrollably, the suit milking his dick dry. He lost all sense of time and direction, waves of pure sensation leaving him gasping.

Finally, the climax started to wane, his shudders of pleasure becoming more and more infrequent, coming to his senses. _Fuck that was hot._

Peter looked down at his still hard dick, the black suit still hugging it like a condom. _Where had his cum gone?_ Peter thought idly. He’d expected it to pool at the end of his dick-sheath, but it had vanished. Peter decided to pay it no mind. It probably was trapped under the suit.

Peter stood and walked over to the floor-length mirror, the sight turning him on yet again. The suit really did hug his muscular frame just right, no inch of his body left to the imagination. Peter flexed, marvelling how the suit almost shifted with him, the white spider insignia stretched across his broad back.

**Pretty neat, right?** A voice said.


	2. The Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Venom get introduced... in more ways than one.
> 
> I wasn't lying when I said this would be mostly smut, enjoy.

**Pretty neat, right?** A voice said.

Peter jumped at the unknown, booming voice. He instinctually leapt and stuck to the ceiling, searching for the source, finding nothing. The voice seemed to come from everywhere yet nowhere at the same time, impossible to place. 

**Don’t be scared, Spider.**

Peter’s eyes darted around his apartment, silently searching for the voice. “Who are you? Reveal yourself,” his tone betraying his fright.

He heard the voice chuckle. **Who am I? I’ve been with you the whole time.**

Peter froze in confusion, suspicious and on-edge. Who was this mystery voice?

**Let me give you a little reminder.**

Peter felt his suit contract, giving him a small squeeze. Suddenly, the penny dropped.

“You’re… this?” Peter looked down at the black suit that was molded onto his body.

**That’s right. Quite the performance you just gave.**

Panic started to set in. This thing was wrapped around his body in every vulnerable place. He had to get it off, now. Peter tried to remove his mask, but he found it had fused with the rest of suit.

**Peter. Calm down.**

Peter desperately started to pull at the suit, unable to get a grip on the form-fitting black spandex. “What have you done to me?”

**Relax.**

“Get off of me!”

**Didn’t you enjoy our time together?**

Peter clawed at his mask, unable to find any purchase. He fell to his knees with the effort.

The voice gave a sigh. **Fine.**

Peter felt the mask shrink and dissolve, looking down to the the suit shifting and retreating. His head and feet were both exposed first, then his chest and arms and legs, finally covering just his hips and thighs, like a pair of black compression shorts. 

“I said off!”

**I can’t do that, Spider.**

“Why not?”

Another sigh. **We’re bonded now, Parker. Whether you like it or not. Besides, we think you’ll find your time with us… worthwhile.** The compression shorts squeezed and pulsed, causing Peter to thicken again.

Peter moaned, but was determined. “Look, I’m sure you’re very lovely. But I think I’ll be fine just on my own, thanks very much. By the way, maybe buy a guy dinner first next time.”

**Our benefits are more than just sexual. We can make you better, faster, stronger. An augmented version of yourself. Fight crime like no other.**

Peter thought back to the first time he wore the black suit. He’d felt so much more fluid in his movements, and an almost intoxicating strength. However, Peter knew that this intoxication must come with a price, and the way it affected his personality rubbed him the wrong way, his short-temperedness like someone on steroids.

**I can sense your uncertainty.**

“Thanks, I guess. What if I say no?”

Peter felt the voice wince. **You are along for the ride, Peter. I am a symbiote. My entire purpose is to bond with a host.**

Peter racked his brain for what he knew about symbiotes. Perhaps he could get it off with extreme heat, or loud noises, or high frequencies…

**Please, Peter. I am not trying to hurt you. It is in our best interest that you succeed.**

**“** Ok, look. Thing, it, whatever you are…”

**Venom is our name.**

“Venom.” Peter was exasperated. How could he reason with this thing?

“Look, when people look up at the sky, they want to see a red and blue Spidey swinging over, not some black-suited vigilante. They’d be scared, and confused. How am I supposed to fight crime if I don’t have their trust?”

**You could wear your normal suit over us. That way, we can spring into action whenever you need us.**

Peter had to admit it made a lot of sense. Suddenly aware of his surroundings, and that he was speaking to himself, he looked in the mirror once more. The black shorts were deliciously sexy, hugging his bulging quads perfectly.

“Can I be naked?”

**Of course.**

The black shifted and moved once again, dissolving and crawling up his body. The shorts disappeared, replaced with a bondage-y harness around his chest.

“Kinky.”

**It’s how you like it, we’ve observed.**

“What other things can you do?”

Without a word, the black shifted and expanded again, quickly covering his chest, then his dick, and finally wrapping his whole body, leaving just his head exposed. Having the suit back again felt like a warm embrace, the white spider sitting proudly across Peter’s bulging chest.

**How does this feel?**

Peter felt an extra tightness forming on his ass, and the suit started to _press against his hole_. Oh my god, Peter felt like he was in a fever dream.

“You can _fuck_ me?”

**Let us show you.**

Despite Peter’s clenching, a small tendril wormed its way into his ass. Peter felt it lengthen, grow, until it touched something inside of him.

“Oh my god.”

**Feels good, doesn’t it.**

The symbiotic has found its host’s prostate, and was going to milk it for all it was worth. Venom gave Peter’s prostate a light squeeze, eliciting a moan.

“Fuck.”

**Do you want more?** Venom playfully caressed Peter’s prostate, making him squirm in his black suit. Peter was now fully hard and dripping pre-cum, which seemed to be absorbed by the suit.

Peter gritted his teeth. “You’re making it very hard to say no.”

**Give the word and we’ll give you an experience you’ll never forget.**

Peter considered his options. His dick was telling him one thing, and the waves of pleasure coming from his ass was telling him the exact same thing. Peter groaned. Whatever. If he was stuck with this creature, he might as well enjoy it.

“Do it.”

Immediately, the suit tightened. His exposed head was quickly covered by a mask, and fused to the suit. Peter found himself immobile, unable to move his limbs. _Oh fuck._

The suit then _walked him_ over to the bed, controlling his arms and legs like a puppet. All Peter could do was watch as his body was manipulated, enraptured. 

The suit laid him down on his back, and threw Peter’s legs behind his head. The suit made him crane his neck down to look at his dick, fully hard and encased by the condom-like material. **You’re going to enjoy this** , Venom said with glee.

Peter felt the suit expand in his ass, stretching him uncomfortably, just on the edge of painful. Peter gasped. Venom kept growing and growing, and Peter was sure he would burst like a balloon. Just as Peter was about to shout to stop, Venom stopped expanding. 

Peter panted, half impaled on the suit. “Oh my god.”

**Suck it.**

“What?”

**Put it in your mouth.**

Peter stared down at his black-covered dick, tantalisingly out of reach from his mouth. 

Seemingly impatient, the suit forced his head further down, Peter’s natural Spidey flexibility allowing his back to arch like a gymnast. Legs still behind his head, Peter’s neck craned down to reach his dick. Further and further he went, until the head of his dick was just at his mask, Venom automatically shifting to create an entrance to Peter’s mouth. The suit kept forcing Peter’s pelvis down towards his mouth, until the tip of his dick met his lips.

_Oh wow._ The head of his dick was so sensitive, and his lips felt like a ring of pleasure on it. 

Venom wasn’t done yet. The suit pushed Peter further down, testing the limits of Peter’s flexibility. Inch by inch, Peter’s dick went further into his mouth, feeling like entering a warm, tight hole. His dick hit the back of his throat, still a good few inches to go on his leaking, black dick. 

_MMMMF._ Peter gargled. Surely he couldn’t go anymore-

The next few inches came all at once, forcing themselves down Peter’s throat, bottoming out at the base of his dick. Peter gagged, his expert gag reflex faltering. Peter panicked as if he was choking, then remembering to breathe through his nose heavily, the air somehow making it to his lungs. Peter breathed heavily, in shock.

_Give me a minute_ , he tried to say, his mouth full.

**We’ll start slowly.**

Venom could hear him when he wasn’t speaking? That was new.

Peter felt the impaling in his ass shift, his dick still bottomed out down his throat. It slowly retreated, then slammed back in, hitting that spot deep inside him. Peter moaned around his dick, and his dick pulsed in his mouth, precum leaking down his throat. _Fuck._

Venom started fucking him long and slow, each stroke causing Peter’s dick to precum even more. Peter was rock hard, and his throat felt so good around the tip of his dick. Peter was in a shocked state of bliss.

Peter swore he heard the suit grunt, and it picked up the pace, going all the way in and out of Peter. From Peter’s perspective at the base of the dick, he could see the black mass ramming into him, feeling every inch of it inside him.

Every time Venom hit that spot inside him, Peter felt his orgasm approach a little further, a distant thunder rolling in. His suit felt electric, alive, and squeezed him deliciously with every stroke of Venom’s dick. Venom sped up faster and faster, the suit roughly grabbing his ass and forcing it back and forth, making Peter fuck his own mouth while impaling him on Venom’s dick. _Oh fuck._ He was in the middle of a fuck train, and he was loving every minute.

The symbiotic roared in pure, animalistic pleasure, fucking Peter with abandon.

_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FU-_

Peter’s eyes rolled back in his head. Venom took over, the suit now squeezing his dick too, milking it for all it was worth while it was down Peter’s throat. Venom was _jacking him off into his own mouth!_

Venom pushed Peter’s ass to its limits; every time Venom went to the hilt Peter’s entire body contracted. His muscular body was writhing in pleasure, held down by Venom’s forceful grip. The suit pressed on him from all sides, the pressure building with his orgasm. 

**Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh,** the symbiote moaned in time with its thrusts. Peter didn’t think he could hold on much longer. His dick expanded and hardened in his throat as he prepared to shoot. On and on and on it went, Venom fucking and edging him closer and closer to the precipice until-

**ARGHHHHHHH!** Venom slammed in further than he had ever done before. The force fucked the cum out of him, shooting his first shot all the way down his own throat. Peter saw stars. Venom kept fucking him as they both came together, each slam pumping another load of hot salty cum down Peter’s throat. The suit contracted with every ecstatic pulse of his orgasm, his entire body cumming at the same time. Venom roared and moaned, filling Peter up. Each wave of orgasm made Peter writhe and moan, his dick throbbing in his tight throat as he shot load after load. Venom fucked and fucked and fucked, that spot of pleasure inside him orgasming over and over. After what seemed like an eternal orgasm, his shudders of orgasm slowed with Venom’s thrusts, cum still leaking in a constant stream down his throat. Peter savoured the taste, and sucked his dick a little harder, causing another mini spasm of pleasure, another rope shooting down his throat. 

The suit released its grip, and Peter unfolded, his dick sliding out of his mouth with a satisfying pop, causing a little cum to drip onto the Peter’s massive chest, covered perfectly by the suit’s black spider insignia.

The pressure in his ass released, and Peter felt Venom slide out. 

“Fuck.” Peter exhaled, still out of breath.

**We told you you’d enjoy yourself.**

Venom pulsed Peter’s sore dick, torturing Peter. Peter gasped at the pure sensation.

“Hey!”

**Sorry, Spider. It’s very fun to watch you squirm.**

“We’re gonna have to work on boundaries. I need to have a long shower after that. Could you transform into something, ah-“

**Say no more.**

With one last loving contraction of Peter’s entire body, Venom shifted and transformed into a tight black Speedo.

Peter sighed. It would have to do. Peter stumbled to the shower, exhausted, muscles only barely working after the pounding he’d taken. Peter lathered himself up, trying to rid himself of the scent of sex. Venom shifted to let Peter wash his nether regions, settling itself back there when he was done.

“Is that where you’d like to be?”

**I’m protecting your most important asset.**

“Very funny.”

**Just making sure you don’t have any fun without us.**

Peter shivered with anticipation at the last line. Somehow, he knew his pleasure was going to be tied to Venom’s from now on.


End file.
